Draconic Wars
by Lief Nerys
Summary: Chased by the Firedrake Lord for his powers, Kouji Minamoto wants nothing more than to be free. Meanwhile, Takuya Kanbara, a young Dragon Rider, is sent to search for the Gem of Light. When the two meet, an ancient prophecy is awakened.[Yaoi]
1. Prologue

Lief: Ah, right. My first Takouji fic here on so don't flame me if it sucks. I just write for the fun of it. :-) Anyways, hope you guys like it!

Title: Draconic Wars

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: TakuyaxKouji (Takouji), TaichixYamato (Taito), DaisukexKen (Daiken)

Rating: Not really sure, but M, just to be safe.

Summary: Since the dawn of Time, the Firedrakes and Sea Serpents have battled endlessly for power over the Lands of Fire, Water, Air and Earth, unheeding of the consequences wrought by their actions. Now, a winged Elf is born, the first in several centuries, and a Dragon Rider is called forth to fight for the Light. Caught in the middle of a long-forgotten prophecy in their ruined lands, they must come together and journey through many hardships and find the legendary Gem of Light.

Warning: Contains Yaoi and Yuri (I think), so if you find this repulsive, offensive, revolting or disgusting, do leave right now 'cause I couldn't care less if you flame me for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and never will.

Prologue: Of Shadow Cities and Crimson Lords

Everything was dark. The sky, the streets, the buildings. Even the people who were running up and down the dark streets with their shoulders hunched down and their coats pulled over their heads in a vain attempt to keep out the pouring rain seemed dark, like shadows of a lingering nightmare, their presence cold and unwelcoming.

These dark shadows of people went about as though everything was fine, even when a small figure of a child pushed roughly past them, his pale, pale face a mask of terror and desperation.

The child ran and ran, hot, salty drops of tears running down his face, mixing with the cold rain that pounded unmercifully onto its small, frail figure. The ground was covered in muddy puddles of rainwater, splashing everywhere and dirtying the pure white tunic of the young child.

Thousands of emotions were clashing within his mind and soul, fighting for dominance over him, confusing the child and paining him even more.

But above all other things that swam in his mind, there was one that the child understood and felt most; fear. Fear of everything. Of the shadow people, of the dark streets, and of the shadows that beckoned to him from the deep, seemingly endless alleys that he passed as he ran. But most of all, fear of the menacing presence behind him. That was what he truly feared. For who in their right mind would not fear Burngrey, Lord of the Firedrakes, the fierce and fiery ruler of the Fire Lands?

No one, that's who.

Running was the only option he had. And ran he did. He ran and ran and ran some more, even when his tired body protested. He ran.

But soon, he had nowhere to run left. He had reached the edge of the city, yet still, the presence was within his senses.

The child skidded to a stop as the road abruptly ended and he was suddenly at the edge of a very high cliff. Bits of stray pebbles fell off the edge and disappeared into oblivion. There were no sounds to indicate that they had reached the bottom.

Something behind him hissed and the youth whirled around, coming face to face with a large, scaly being with a horn-studded head that was hunched down to meet his eyes.

A pair of golden, flaming orbs bore into him and he fell to his knees, unable to fight the fear that overwhelmed him.

The creature hissed once again and breathed into the child's face. The boy's eyes closed drowsily against his will and his head tilted to the side. A sticky, warm _thing_ licked his pale, tear-stained cheek as smooth, scaly skin wrapped around him. His body was trapped within the Firedrake's coil and there was no more he could do. His mind and body belonged to it now, just like they did before.

Despair shook through him as he realized that he'd known all along that running away would've done him no good. Burngrey had caught him and now owned him once again. He always would, with the Firedrakes by his side.

Always would…

A warm feeling was released from the Firedrake's crimson-scaled body and the child felt a tugging within his body. His shoulder blades began to ache and his body began to shiver, not at all from the cold of the still-pouring rain.

A dark, bluish-black light slowly enveloped the child as something dark blue and black protruded from his shoulder blades, the ache easing as the feathery things sprouted, ripping through the dirtied white wet tunic that covered the boy.

Dark blue streaks appeared among the child's long raven locks while his bangs grew longer to cover his eyes. The dark light expanded and stretched, wider and wider, until the whole city was engulfed in its powerful glow.

Then, faster than it had spread, the strange, power-filled light retracted sharply back to its source, snapping like a tautly stretched rubber band. And just like that, the dark city was no more. Piles and piles of broken down stone buildings and black, smoldering rubble and debris were the only remnants of its existence.

Not a single spark of life could be detected, save for the two eerie glows at the edge of the cliff.

The Firedrake was no longer coiled around the boy; instead, it had its scale-covered, crimson wings spread out behind it, an unearthly red glow of power surrounding it. Its large mouth was curved back, bearing its two sharp fangs in an unmistakable sneer, its forked tongue licking the air and savoring the taste of legendary strength that seeped from the child in front of it.

Said child was outlined with the same light that had disintegrated the city. A pair of large, dark blue feathered wings lined with black around the edges and protruding from his shoulder blades was spread out wide behind him. His dark blue-streaked raven hair was slightly longer than it was before, though his fringe was still longer, still hiding his eyes. His slim frame was more slender and what could be seen of his face was sharper and more delicate. His already pale skin was paler than before.

His whole body was shaking, too, whether from the cold rain or the tremendous power within him that threatened to break loose, even he did not know. All he knew was that he was tired. Painfully so. The fear was gone; the Firedrake had what it wanted now, knew what it wanted to know. The boy fell to his knees and gave one last shiver as a cold wind blew at his torn clothes and he fell to the ground, his glow diminishing.

Feathers of the same color of the wings on his back flew lazily in the wet air as his wings retracted into his shoulder blades, his body reverting back to its human state.

The boy struggled to stay awake as he felt the Firedrake pick him up with the slim end of its tail. The Firedrake turned and flew through the pile of devastatingly crumpled shadow city, nodding as if in approval. The boy watched sleepily as tears fell down his cheeks, the tail of the Firedrake wrapped firmly around his waist.

As they disappeared into the darkness of the clouded skies, the boy blinked his dark, dark blue eyes as another stream of tears fell. A small, silent voice whispered pleadingly to anyone who could, or would, listen, echoing into oblivion.

_Help…_

Somewhere thousand and thousands of miles and hundreds of dimensions away, a 13-year-old boy with short ebony-black hair shot up in his bed; the pitiful call for help did not go unnoticed to him.

_Tbc…_

Lief: Please R&R and tell me whether you like it or not.


	2. Invitation

Lief: Uhh, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and stuff. Plus, my muses started ganging up on me. Damn muses… So, anyways, go on and read this chapter!

Title: Draconic Wars

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: TakuyaxKouji (Takouji), TaichixYamato (Taito), DaisukexKen (Daiken)

Rating: Not really sure, but M, just to be safe.

Summary: Since the dawn of Time, the Firedrakes and Sea Serpents have battled endlessly for power over the Lands of Fire, Water, Air and Earth, unheeding of the consequences wrought by their actions. Now, a winged Elf is born, the first in several centuries, and a Dragon Rider is called forth to fight for the Light. Caught in the middle of a long-forgotten prophecy in their ruined lands, they must come together and journey through many hardships and find the legendary Gem of Light.

Warning: Contains Yaoi and Yuri (I think), so if you find this repulsive, offensive, revolting or disgusting, do leave right now 'cause I couldn't care less if you flame me for _that_. Oh, and I guess there's gonna be major OOC for everyone, so, be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and never will.

Chapter 2: Invitation

Kouichi frowned when loud banging was suddenly heard from the ceiling above him and raised a brow when a coat of dust from the wooden floors above him rained down.

"Come back here, Shinya!" a positively angry voice sounded from upstairs.

"No! Stay away from me, Takuya!" replied another voice, smaller than the first, but almost equally loud.

Kouichi winced when the wooden door of the kitchen he was currently in banged open, hitting the wall next to it. A resounding boom echoed through the small room as a tall, slightly muscled brunette, bare of all clothing save for his brown breeches, ran in after a smaller brunette who looked almost exactly like the older one.

"Takuya," sighed the ebony-haired teen, slumping his shoulders.

Takuya, though, did not seem to hear him and continued chasing his brother around the kitchen, yelling continuously.

"Come here, you little brat! I'll kill you, I swear I will!"

"Oh, yeah, Takuya, go on and threaten him, won't you? That'll make him come to you," muttered the ebony-haired boy silently, rolling his eyes.

Kouichi then concentrated as he gathered his magic. Almost on cue, a yelp from both brunettes sounded and Kouichi couldn't help but grin as he observed small strands of Dark energy pulling them up a few inches in the air by their arms.

"Kouichi!" yelled Takuya, struggling against the Dark magic. "Put me down!"

"Only if you promise not to kill Shinya," replied Kouichi calmly.

Takuya paused in his struggles to glare at the ebony-haired teen, then turned away, pouting. "Fine! I won't kill him."

"Swear?"

There was silence for a moment before Takuya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and reluctantly said, "Swear."

Kouichi smiled. "Good." Then released both brunettes of his hold on them and went over to fold his arms over his chest in front of Shinya, who sat on the floor looking down at the ground ashamedly.

"Now, tell me. What'd you do that made Takuya mad, Shinya?" asked Kouichi.

"… I took his training sword again," was the quiet reply.

"Without asking?"

"Yes."

Kouichi looked down at him and sighed. "Shinya. You know you shouldn't do that."

Silence from the small brunette.

"Shinya…"

"I know…"

"Then why'd you take it?"

"I just wanted to know what it was like…"

"To be a Dragon Rider Apprentice?"

Shinya nodded meekly and chanced a glance at the ebony-haired teen before him. A soft, warm smile greeted him and Kouichi shook his head slowly.

"Just don't do it again, 'kay? It's dangerous to use something that's been Engraved (1) without its master's permission."

"Okay."

"Now, apologize to your brother," ordered Kouichi, pointing one hand over at Takuya, who was sitting in one of the dining table's wooden chairs, glaring at a beige-colored stone wall.

Shinya frowned and looked at Takuya, who ignored the younger boy entirely. "Takuya…" began Shinya, but was cut off when a sudden banging on the front door of the small cottage they lived in caught everyone's attention.

Takuya glanced out the kitchen door, straight at the thick wooden door that the banging was coming from, and so did Kouichi and Shinya. Frowning, Kouichi was the one in the end who went and answered it.

"Yes?" he said, upon opening the door.

A tall, burly knight in silver and dark red armor stood before him, small beady black eyes staring condescendingly at the ebony-haired teen.

"By order of his Majesty, King Reanus, the Dark Mage, Kouichi Kimura and Dragon Rider Apprentice, Takuya Kanbara, are to be brought before the Council of Droinead (2) _immediately_," said the knight, almost sneeringly. "Are they here?"

Kouichi's frown deepened. "Yes. I am Kouichi Kimura, and Takuya Kanbara is inside."

"I'm right here," corrected Takuya, appearing at Kouichi's side, glaring openly at the knight. The knight glared back and Kouichi mentally sighed. He knew of the rivalry between the Dragon Riders and the Royal Knights, but did they really have to fight right there and then?

"Why does the king wish us to see the Council, sir Knight?" asked Kouichi, trying to keep the knight busy before he and Takuya decided to have a Duel.

The knight sneered at Takuya once before turning his glare upon Kouichi, who ignored it whole-heartedly. "That information was not given to me, but I was told to tell you that it concerns the Prophecy of Liam."

Kouichi's dark blue eyes widened in surprise and confusion, as did Takuya's. "The Prophecy of Liam?"

"Yes, Dark Mage," spat the knight. "Now will you please be so kind as to prepare yourselves? As I have said before, the king wishes you before the Council immediately."

Still deeply disturbed by the knight's announcement, Kouichi nodded his head and went back into the cottage, pulling Takuya with him as he shut the door, not caring that it almost hit the knight's nose.

"Kouichi?" said Takuya as the ebony-haired teen dragged him upstairs.

"Mm?" was Kouichi's distracted reply.

"Umm… You're kinda strangling my arm," pointed out the brunette.

Kouichi looked down and realized that he had indeed tightened his hold on the brunette, whose arm was turning slightly purple from lack of blood circulation.

"Sorry," apologized the ebony-haired teen, letting go immediately.

"It's okay," said Takuya, rubbing life back into his arm.

They each separated and went to their respective rooms, silently agreeing to meet back at the foot of the stairs after they had finished packing. Surprisingly, Takuya was the one who finished packing first, and he went downstairs to check on his brother.

Shinya was sitting at the foot of the stairs and upon seeing his brother dragging a bag full of his possessions over his shoulder, immediately attacked him with a bear hug.

"Takuya! Where're you going? You're not leaving are you? You know I'm sorry about taking your training sword! I promise I won't do it again! Please don't leave!"

Takuya barely managed to keep his balance and keep up with his brother's questions and set his bag down before pulling Shinya away.

"Calm down, Shinya," he said, as his younger sibling began to cry. "Shinya! I'm not leaving because of you!"

That stopped Shinya's crying. "Then why are you leaving?" sniffed the smaller brunette.

Takuya smiled softly at him. "I have to leave because the king wants me to go see the Council."

Shinya's brown orbs, paler than Takuya's but no less gleaming, widened. "The Council? Takuya, you didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"Of course not. I don't know why the king wants me to see the Council, but Kouichi has to go as well."

"Right now?"

"Yea."

"… But you'll come back… right?"

"Of course I'll come back, Shinya. I won't ever leave you forever. Who knows what you'll do to my stuff. Besides, you don't have to worry. Mother will come later, right? She'll take care of you."

Shinya nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Takuya smiled. "Good. Now don't be so down. A Dragon Rider must learn to take things in stride," he said, quoting one of his Master's many sayings.

Shinya straightened slightly at that and smiled. "Right!"

Takuya laughed and ruffled his hair, eliciting an apprehensive "hey" from the smaller boy.

"Takuya…"

Takuya looked up the stairs and saw Kouichi coming down, one hand clutching his own bag while the other slipped a small ebony-hilted dagger of black emelas up the sleeve of his black tunic, letting it rest in a customized sheath strapped below his elbow.

Takuya nodded at his unspoken question and turned to look at Shinya. "Shinya…"

The younger brunette nodded sadly. "I know Takuya. You have to go."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay."

The three made their way to the front door and Kouichi pulled open the door, revealing a very pissed-off looking knight.

"Finally!" cried said knight, turning on his heel and striding over to a carriage pulled by two strong-looking stallions of black and white coats waiting at the dirt road in front of the cottage.

Takuya rolled his eyes at the knight and turned to look at his brother, who was clearly fighting back tears.

"Bye, Shinya. Keep safe, 'kay?"

Shinya nodded his head. "Bye, Takuya. Bye, Kouichi."

"Bye Shinya," said Kouichi.

He and Takuya stepped off the front porch and Takuya smiled when Shinya said, "Good luck," quietly, yet meaningfully.

"Thanks," replied Takuya, waving over his shoulder.

Kouichi, still too occupied by his thoughts, merely smiled over his shoulder distractedly and climbed into the carriage after Takuya. The knight muttered something from where he sat outside and snapped at the reins, starting the stallions off.

Takuya waved at Shinya from the window on his right until the cottage was out of sight while Kouichi stared out the other window wordlessly. Takuya leaned back into his seat and looked at Kouichi, who didn't seem to notice his friend's gaze on him. Sighing, Takuya stared out his window as well, deciding that this was going to be a _long_ journey.

Tbc…

(1) Engraved- An object that has been engraved by the person who possesses it with magic so that if it were to be stolen, the one who stole it would be unable to use it. Sometimes, an Engraved might even kill the person who stole it with magic if its Master is very powerful.

(2) Council of Droinead- A group of ten Mages of different Elements who have been acknowledged the most powerful Mages of the lands. They are basically the ones who enforce the laws of the lands and pass judgment upon wrong-doers.

Lief: So, how was it? Please R&R!


	3. Freedom

Lief: (sweatdrops as she notices when was the last time she updated this) Oh. My. God. I am sooo sorry. I was so busy with schoolwork, house work and DNAngel-fan-fic-work, that I totally forgot this even existed! . I am sooo sorry! (ducks as several random objects are thrown at her) Uhh… (peeks out from under desk) I guess I deserve that… Anyway, go ahead with the chappie. I know it sucks, so I'll just leave you to it. (runs away with a large football helmet on head in case anyone decides to throw things at her again)

Title: Draconic Wars

Author: Lief Nerys

Pairings: TakuyaxKouji (Takouji), TaichixYamato (Taito), DaisukexKen (Daiken)

Rating: Not really sure, but M, just to be safe.

Summary: Since the dawn of Time, the Firedrakes and Sea Serpents have battled endlessly for power over the Lands of Fire, Water, Air and Earth, unheeding of the consequences wrought by their actions. Now, a winged Elf is born, the first in several centuries, and a Dragon Rider is called forth to fight for the Light. Caught in the middle of a long-forgotten prophecy in their ruined lands, they must come together and journey through many hardships and find the legendary Gem of Light.

Warning: Contains Yaoi and Yuri (I think), so if you find this repulsive, offensive, revolting or disgusting, do leave right now 'cause I couldn't care less if you flame me for that. Oh, and I guess there's gonna be major OOC for everyone, so, be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and never will.

Chapter 3: Freedom

_He stumbled on his bloody, bare feet as he ran through the sharp, low branches of Deadwood trees, panicked mind set on nothing but keeping the fast pace his strained, tired legs kept him on. His ivory arms, too, were cut and bloody, sending waves of pain shooting through his exhausted body, though he kept on running._

_Running._

_Five years of his short life had been spent running, five years worth of memories consisted of carrying out this act, and what had that brought him? Back into Burngrey's clutches once more._

_How many times had he been recaptured, how many times had he been punished for trying to run away?_

_Too many to be counted, that he was sure of._

_And yet, still he kept trying. Many a time he had asked himself, why did he keep trying? Why was he so persistent? Why?_

_And many a time, the answer would be silence._

_He didn't know why he tried. He didn't know why he hoped. All he knew was there was something out there, someone, that was waiting for him. And he had to get away from Burngrey to get to that something, that someone._

_Something deep within his mind called out to him, and he couldn't fight it, as much as he wanted to. He couldn't fight it, just as he couldn't fight the emergence wings whenever the Fire Drake Lord burned him._

_Slap, slop, splash._

_Each step in the muddy puddles of the forest floor dirtied his ivory skin, as well as his white tunic, but just as he did the constant presence of pain, he ignored the filth rapidly covering him. He couldn't afford to stop, or pause; he was so close to the edge of the dark heavily-wooded area, so close to freedom. More so than he had ever been._

_Slap, slop, splash._

_His senses could not detect Burngrey's aura, and he hoped desperately it was because the Fire Drake Lord was not on his tail._

_Slap, slop, splash._

_The smaller, much younger Drakes, the Salamanders, were nowhere to be sense, either, and that helped his hope grow larger._

_Slap, slop, splash._

_Was it possible that he was finally going to be free?_

_Slap, slop, splash._

_The light ahead of him was getting brighter by the second, the light that came from the opening of the edge of Black Wood._

_Slap, slop, splash._

_Was he really…_

_Slap, slop, splash._

_… going to be…_

_Slap, slop, splash._

_… free…?_

_Bright, blinding light of pure, pristine white engulfed him, and he closed his eyes, allowing the warmth to engulf him as he fell onto his knees weakly, staring blankly at pale brown dirt beneath his bloody hands._

---+---

"Kouichi!" yelled Takuya over the loud noise of the crowd in the bustling marketplace, standing on his tip toes to see over the throng of civilians.

A small blob of the darkest ebony could be spotted a few feet away, the only ebony of its kind, and Takuya pushed forward to get through the many people running around in the stall-lined dirt street. When Takuya had gotten to where he had last seen Kouichi, he found, quite evidently, that the ebonette he was searching for had disappeared elsewhere. Sighing in frustration, the brunette growled lowly in his throat before pushing back through the crowd.

It had only been three days into their journey towards Droinead, two very uneventful days even with the Royal Knight and Takuya glaring and spitting at each other at every chance they got, and they were now making a pit stop at a small town called Izumi. Unfortunately for them, they had arrived at the small, yet obviously busy, town at Late Dawn, a time when Marketers and Herb Vendors were at their busiest selling hours, and Takuya and Kouichi had been unceremoniously been dragged around the marketplace in the sea of people.

Takuya was abruptly pushed aside and he fell to the side on his rump, pulling him out of his thoughts. Grumbling as he got back up, the brunette looked around to see where he was, only to notice that he was no longer in the middle of the marketplace and was instead at the edge of the small town.

Frowning in annoyance, the young Dragon Rider suddenly noticed that he was facing a forest of Deadwood trees that towered high above him, and any of the buildings behind him in the town, for that matter, and the shadows they cast with their spiky, dark green leaves looked as though they were alive and were leering at him. His frown turned to one of caution when he noticed something moving among the darkness of the thick trunks of the frightening trees, something bright.

Suddenly, the bright something fell forward and out of the shade of the dark forest, landing on the dirt ground on its hands and knees, which, Takuya suddenly noticed, were soaked in blood. Dark ebony hair, darker than even Kouichi's, fell limply below the something's shoulders, hiding its face as it looked down on the ground.

Takuya stared for a moment, noticing that the something had long, narrow ears that were pointed at the tips, showing that the something was an Elf. When the Elf remained on the ground after a few minutes, Takuya started to worry that it had somehow passed out of blood loss in that position or something and decided to move over to it.

"Umm… Hey?" he tried, speaking in Droishén, a language all creatures knew.

The Elf suddenly jerked its head up and Takuya gasped audibly as dark blue eyes, twin windows to dark, stormy seas, locked with his own cinnamon-brown orbs. Sharp, delicate features, beautiful beyond comparison, were stained by dried blood, though not clearly marred by any visible scars.

"Nii kastes oné e(1)?" murmured the Elf weakly in reply, its voice soft and musical.

Takuya's eyebrows knitted together as he knelt down next to the Elf. He recognized the tongue it spoke in, one of the many tongues his Master had taught him; Castrené, the language of the Fey Elf, Elves that held the highest position in the line of Elfin royalty. Question was, what was a Castréan doing stumbling out of a forest of Deadwood at a town like Izumi, bloody and ragged?

"Uén dos ter Izumí (2)," Takuya said, answering the Elf's question. Ignoring the warm feeling he got as he moved closer to the Elf, he placed his hand on said Elf's back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

The Elf blinked once before suddenly smiling softly, unknowingly sending more warm sensations ablaze in a now-confused Takuya.

"Ane oné aserti… emrén e(3)?" he murmured, before losing all consciousness and falling to his side, right into Takuya's arms.

_Tbc…_

(1) Nii kastes oné e: Where am I?

(2) Uén dos ter Izumí: You are at Izumi

(3) Ane oné aserti… emrén e: Am I finally… free?

Lief: (peeks in from door with helmet still on) Right, that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. (ducks again as more objects are thrown, this time sharper and shinier) **ˆ-ˆ** Please R&R and don't kill me.


End file.
